The Nut Job 3
by strong man
Summary: As the first movie sent, Grayson has confirm his love to Surly but Surly grows to love him (not as a brother) and both could see this thing can work
1. The Lost Then Found

**_This is my very first story of The Nut Job, I've been totally itching to do a story on this movie_**

**_Pairing:_** Surly/Grayson **(Slashz)**

**_Rated:_** K

**_Date:_** October 25 2013

**_I got the DVD and notice that Grayson is greatly obsessed with him more then Andie (not shown in the first movie)_**

**_Also Staring:_** Johnny, Jimmy, Surly, Grayson, Andie, Precious, Buddy and Jamie

It was very peaceful in Liberty Park since Andie told the whole park about Racoon's plan, now they have enough to last all winter but Grayson was laying in his bed in his home

He can't get the very thought that Surly was dead, he hugged his tail in saddens for his return, he also now known that he was completely in love with him and signs of his sexuality were shown

Everyone was sleeping but he began to toss and turn in his sleep having nightmares of terrible things that might happen to him but of course he didn't really mean what he said about wanting him to leave cause he was greatly attracted to him

Bit all that doesn't matter now cause he was gone and he was never coming back but he certainly did not believe in suicide, what else could he do..he lost his one true love though he would've consider Andie "the one" but she was nowhere near as hot as Surly was

Just imagine, if he and Surly got together, life would be great like they could rescue each other if the other is in trouble

* * *

**_Dream World:_**

The two were running towards each other with open arms while running through a field of flowers, dandelions to be exact

They stopped in the middle and Surly picked up a flower then gave it to his boyfriend but he held his cheeks

"Grayson" He started but was cut off by a single finger placed on his lips then slowly pulled away

"I know exactly what you're going to say" He sweetly and smoothly said

With that, he kissed him afterwards, Surly had never in his whole life knew that the "park hero" was a very good kisser

He then had the sudden urge to want more**(Like Grayson in the first film), **the gray squirrel went along willingly with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever

Both parted, kissed a little then hugged but what they didn't notice was that Buddy who Grayson gotten over his fear over had told the doves**(sisters & brothers of pigeons) **to help out by flying in circles around them creating a giant heart and with the help of the other animals who threw little pedals mostly white down from the park tree even Andie

_**End of Dream**_

* * *

Sadly it was just fantasy and he was really hugging his tail

"I'll love you always" He said to Surly but when he opened his eyes to see it was just his tail, he started to cry wiping his eyes with his tail as it was very soft but he'll bet that his possible lover's tail was even softer

"Who am I kidding" He said looking up at the ceiling taking a deep sigh before trying to fall asleep but was disturbed by a rat but not just any rat...it was Buddy making him start to scream

"Where's my knight in shining armor when I need him" He thought in his head but the rat silenced him

"Surly...alive" He said his very first two words

Those exact words set Grayson's heart of fire then got down on both knees and begged him to take him to him

Buddy smiled and jumped down then the squirrel went into thought that he was now the leader all thanks to Surly and for that, he was forever faithful to him..more like "his queen" on the count that he saved his life from a near death experience but can't abandon his family although Surly was part of the family as well as his rat friend

There was no time to say goodbye since he was desperate to see his lover once again, he jumped down from the tree and followed Buddy across the wire cable

It was no question that his heart was beating fast as he couldn't believe he was alive

* * *

Surly was sleeping under a newspaper...the wind picked up under making him shiver...he needed warmth and comfort, he needed Grayson and he had to admit that he was annoying at times but when he sees him...sparks fly on wings, in other words...he makes him feel safe and protected

He suddenly heard a slight rumble on a trash can causing him to get up, he began to do some creeping

He then saw a shadowy figure and thought it was Raccoon's henchmen behind Buddy getting ready to attack him so he grabbed a nearby ruler that someone throw away and pick it up

Grayson heard footstep coming towards him and told Buddy to get of the roof so the two ran leading Surly to run after the mystery person as well

They climbed to the top of the roof the moonlight shines over the horizon then Grayson catching his breath before turning around only to be met by Surly which he thought was a ghost and fell back the backed up against the edge

"Please...don't hurt me" He said begging for mercy but Surly got on his knees and crawled to him who was shivering in fear then put his hand on his shoulder

Grayson then realized that he was alive and tacked him flat of the ground kissing all on his cheek, forehead and lips..happy as can be

"Don't ever scare me like that again! He said holding him tightly with tears of joy coming from his eyes but instead of rejecting his love, he rolled his eyes

"Grayson...you have to go back and get some rest" He said calmly after standing up

'No... I almost lost you on I'm not gonna lose you again! He said worried that he might get killed

"He really love me that much? He thought as his heart suddenly felt warm, cool, easy and safe all at the same time, he smiled...it was defiantly time to move on from his girlfriend, Andie...he just don't care about her anymore

Please...I wanna stay with you" He begged getting on his knees showing his puppy dog eyes but Surly picked him up back on his feet

You really love me? He said making sure he heard him correctly with him arms crossed

I do...I couldn't imagine life without you, your my hero" He said remembering when he saved him from certain death and getting on one knee as he was proposing but sadly he wasn't..not yet anyway

Surly had never knew that Grayson was a squirrel with very smooch words but he wasn't complaining so he allowed him to sleep with him but was he ready enough to start another relationship?

"Thank you" He said kissing his cheek before jumping down to the ground, Surly jumped down as well when he heard his boyfriend scream, he rushed over

"This is what loves feels like with a male" The both thought then parted

We should get some sleep" He said going to his spot and laid down

"Yes ...we should" He agreed before going next to his now official boyfriend and laid down

Each thought about their real relationship and how it will affect them..I mean Grayson had already offered him a spot right by his side but Racoon's gone so he can come back to the park but the problem remaining is that will the others besides Jamie, Johnny, Jimmy, Andie and Mole accept him back

Surly then felt a warm, fuzzy and soft tail brush up across his face, it was Grayson's plus letting his hot breath go into his neck

Buddy after seeing the reunited opened one eye, saw the two sleeping together and smiled then went back to sleep

**_That's the end of of chapter 1, chapter 2 will have more romance and so on as well as a new pairing_**

**_SPOILER ALERT, when Surly saves Grayson, he returns the favor but kissing him along him arm and up to him face but sadly he stopped him, clueing that he is in complete denial of his sexuality_**

**_In the second movie coming in 2016, this is just a theory but Surly and Andie are now a couple but that doesn't stop Grayson from pestering him, trying to get him to realized that he's the one that truly love him_**


	2. Greetings To Surly

**_This is my second chapter of my movie "The Nut Job 3_**

_**Pairings:**_ Grayson/Surly, Jhonny/Jimmy **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **K

It was still night time in the park and city, Surly was sleeping away dreaming of the future with Grayson and their children they had while snuggling up to his warm neck and with one eye opened, Grayson kissed his forehead

Their furry tails laying across the other's body, Surly now knew the the animals only liked him for his fluffy tail but as for him, he liked Surly for his personality, his eyes and looks not to mention his fur

Grayson can just imagine how life with him would go..what a great father he would be or is that to fast into the future?

* * *

Jhonny and Jimmy were sleeping on top of each other after eating as much food as they possibly can all through winter before getting full while their tough sister was sleeping in the floor...she was a tough nut to crack

Andie was sleeping in her own tree cause she doesn't like to have company as described in the movie

* * *

As the sun started to come over the horizon, Grayson was the very first to get up, he stretched his body which let out some farts..luckily his lover didn't mind the smell cause he farts when he stretches too

After that attempt, he looked at Buddy and thought that he wasn't all that scary at all then a pigeon came alongside him causing Surly and Buddy to wake up

"Grayson..what is it? Surly said stretching his body then got up

"It's morning" He said looking at him then offered him to go for a little ride with him

he had no other choice beside he was his boyfriend then he looked at Buddy to see if he was up to it

He smiled and nodded before Grayson pulling his boyfriend into a kiss that set his hart blazing up in flames and fireworks then pulled apart making Surly smile a little, he stared at the other squirrel's eyes then it happened

Grayson was very surprised that he had kissed him back but he just went along willingly, as their bodies grew closer..so did their hearts

After that lovely little moment, the gray squirrel took the others hand in him then offered him to get on first

"Surly blushed a bright red, he really do love him and him being gentle-squirrel was stunning, he got up on the pigeon's back then his love got in back of him with his arms wrapped around his neck but not as tight

Buddy looked sad that there was not enough room for three so he waiting from another pigeon to give him a ride before the two lovebirds flew off

Shortly after, the rat had found one, it landed in the same exact spot and he got on

"This is going to be great" He thought before the pigeon ran up the cliff like an air plane

Grayson was nuzzling the back of Surly's fur and tail until the gray squirrel said something

"You wanna come back with me to the park" He said but Surly was thinking that it was a special kind of proposal and was completely shocked

"Please...everyone should see you as not a bad guy but as a hero..my hero" He said as the pigeon landed on the ground and they got off his back before the bird flew off

A wonderful song called " I Love You by Faith Evans played in the background as the two rook each other's hand

"Your serious...right? He said knowing that he's been in the city for so long that he had no reason to return, they sat on the edge of the pond with their feet in the water

Yes..when I first saw you..it took some time but I just found out that had fallen deeply in timelove with you' He said laying his head down on his lap and smiled up

"Grayson...my place is in the city...I've made a whole new life for me and Buddy" He stated but instead of Grayson feeling sad, he did the only thing necessary cause it might change his mind

He kissed him on the lips but not just any regular one, it was true love's kiss then after they pulled away with Surly finally realizing his true potential..it was to be with one one he truly loves

Suddenly, all the animals came around surrounding the two, Jhonny and Jimmy were both holding hands with Jamie giving all her support in the world

Andie walked to the Grayson and gave her trust as she was in full command since their former leader's death

"Sorry but..we're over Andie" Said Grayson wanting her to get the message but she in return said that they were never together for the hundredth time then Timothy (mouse) ran up to his leg and he picked him up like a baby

Surly was cooing with his lover, looks like Timothy needed a family and it was totally quite obvious that these two would fit the bill...think about it

"Please Surly, stay and be a part of our family" Jamie said stepping in and the purple squirrel gave the a whole lot of thought but looked at Grayson then at Timothy...he knew that his life was with them

Buddy suddenly came up to his friend and smiled in approval that he could stay, Surly looked at him

He sighed but was very thrilled that he had this chance to clear his name though he do miss Precious from time to time

* * *

Out on the streets, Lana who was King's former girlfriend after his crimes & arrest was walking Precious that is until she smelled something and happily barked

"Precious..what's wrong? Her now permanent owner said

She looked at Lana said whined making her knew that she had made friends with the animals so she let her go off the leash

The pug ran to the animals but saw the baby mouse and just walked instead then Lana thought that since she was an animal lover, she would go as well

Jhonny and Jimmy saw the dog and said for everyone to stay calm

"Hey guys...what's going on? She said to the gray squirrel

"We're just having a little meeting Precious" Adnie said stepping in

Lana was just sitting on a bench reading a book waiting till her dog was done

Timothy was getting tired so he buried his face into the gray squirrels chest making Surly think that he was downright ready for the future

Andie went up to her ex-boyfriend and he told his new lover to put Timothy to bed while he talks to her

All the other animals went into their homes including Precious as she went to her owner, Lana happily got up with the book in one hand and the leash in the other then walked to the house

**_To be honest, I was going to upload this yesterday but I was playing some video games but I finally finishes it but I gotta tell you fanz that I'm gonna be working five days a week from now on so bare with me on this_**

**_Review if you can, all are accepted but the flaming will be ignored and now that Surly & Grayson are officially parents, how will their lives be together?_**


End file.
